


Flower of War

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [58]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: 3js - Freeform, Gen, belgium - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: Belgium chooses their Eurovision entrant, but can Belgium really recover after the Civil War of 2011?





	Flower of War

Iris sat there on the chair of her house, looking out of the window. She had been chosen as the Belgian Eurovision entrant for 2012, but didn't seem very happy about it...  
The Belgian Civil War of 2011 seemed to hang like a shadow over everything to do with Belgium. For Witloof Bay and for Tom Dice, it was easy to move on. For Iris... it was not so easy. She had only just gotten out before the barrier had come down over Belgium... the barrier that still stands today...   
Unlike the other Belgians who had escaped and gone to France, she was in the Netherlands. She felt safer there, even though she knew that there were a lot of people out there who didn't like the Netherlands, they had been good to there and they had protected her. She didn't understand why people blamed them for the Belgium Civil War. That was something that made no sense to her at all.  
Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. She opened it, to find Sieneke and the 3JS standing there.  
"Oh, hey guys!" Iris said, "Come in."  
"Thanks, but we're not staying long," Sieneke said, "We're just here to check you're having a good time here in the Netherlands."  
"Yes, I am," Iris said, "Even after everything, everyone here is so nice, even though people say such bad things about your country."  
"Thank you," Jan said, "None of those things they are saying are true... we're not a bad place, and we're not bad people, the entire world just wants a scapegoat right now. Unfortunately for us, they've chosen the Netherlands as their scapegoat."  
"Yeah, that's what it seems like to me too," Iris admitted.  
"So, how are you feeling?" Sieneke said, "I know, after everything that happened... you must be..."  
Iris sighed. She didn't want to talk about the Belgian Civil War right now.  
"I... I don't really want to talk about the war in Belgium, if that's alright with you," Iris said, "I really just don't."  
"That's ok, sorry," Sieneke apologized, "You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. So, how about the Eurovision?"  
"Yup," Iris said, "I've already been chosen as the Belgian entrant... which is strange, seeing how Belgium is still behind the barrier. I'm surprised they even let us have an entrant."  
"Well," Jan said, "The EBU are allowing it and the officials in Azerbaijan are allowing it. I guess they want as many countries as possible at Eurovision this year."  
"Yeah," Sieneke smiled, "That must be it."  
"So, you guys want to come in?" Iris said, "I can make you all a cup of tea or coffee or whatever you like."  
"Oooh," Sieneke said, "How about some hot chocolate?"  
"Sieneke!" Jan said, "Don't be so demanding!"  
"No no, it's quite alright," Iris said, "I have some hot chocolate I keep for special occasions, you guys can have some too if you like. Make yourself at home."  
Iris went to make the drinks, happy that right now, this was taking her mind of the Civil War and all the problems in Belgium. Still, she would have to be prepared. The Eurovision interviewers would probably ask questions about the Civil War, so she would have to be ready for that. Still, even after everything that had happened, she was proud to represent Belgium. She just hoped that it would be a normal country again one day, and that everything could go back to normal.  
Fin.


End file.
